1. Field of the Invention
The automatic snag grinder of this invention is particularly suited for the automatic snag grinding of both round and square castings in removing parting line fins and gates. It may be used, for example, to grind concentric power steering clutch plates and castings. It will accomodate either round or square castings from approximately 41/2 inches to 12 inches or equivalent diameter and the castings may be from 1/2 inch to 6 inches thick. This particular automatic snag grinder, therefore, will satisfy a larger percentage of production snag grinding applications quite economically. When tooled to grind concentric power steering clutch plate castings, by way of example, the grinder may produce up to 600 pieces per hour.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No search of the U.S. patent art has been made in connection with this invention. It is known, however, that there are, and have been, many grinding devices in use in industry for a great number of years. Earlier snag grinding machines were usually especially designed for each application and were generally restricted to round castings.